


Kiss never Tell

by TheGoldenGirl



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Kisses, M/M, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGirl/pseuds/TheGoldenGirl
Summary: Somewhere in those years, change must have happened.
Relationships: Arisuin Misono/Snow Lily | All of Love
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Everything, Servamp





	Kiss never Tell

The first kiss was harmless and innocent.

Misono remembers chewing Lily out for something – what he had done to upset him escapes him now – and Lily smiled his beautiful smile and promised to do better.

“Anything for you!” He had said and done an exaggerated bow and grabbed Misono’s hand before he could even roll his eyes. The little kiss that had followed is sharp as a scythe blade in his memory, the surprise at how soft it felt, that Lily would do such a thing – he was affectionate, sure, but never like this – and his heart sped up and he felt very warm all of a sudden.

Embarrassment, he told himself, or anger, or annoyance; something familiar, something he understood and had a name for.

Lily must have picked up on said embarrassment and found it incredibly amusing, though, because Misono proceeded to receive little kisses to his hand whenever the opportunity presented itself. Congratulations on a job well done, a thank you for a little gift he’d brought, a greeting after a few hours spent apart, no moment was wasted. It never happened in front of their friends, though, or the staff, or – thank god – Misono’s father; and this was probably why he never chided Lily as much as he probably should have.

Not because he liked that stupid new habit, of course! He was well aware it didn’t mean anything. It didn’t matter how warm Lily’s hands were when they held his own, and how soft his lips and how tender his kisses. How beautiful he was when his golden hair fell around his face as he bent his head and how sweetly he smiled afterwards when he took in Misono’s reaction with those gentle eyes of his.

It didn’t matter. Lily was a flirt, a tease, but never more than that. He liked making Misono flush and sputter and snarl. That was all there was to him and his silly kisses.

He had been so sure of that.

And he’d been right at first. The second kiss was just as harmless and innocent as the first, as were the third and fourth and hundredth. Misono honestly doesn’t remember when he first noticed something changed, but it was probably the day he beat his father in a chess match and Lily told him how proud he was, and Misono just unthinkingly held out his hand for him to kiss.

Lily had obeyed as he always did. His smile was this unique blend of mischief and gentle, kind love that never failed to make Misono feel weird and wonderful. How long had it been like this? He had no answer, even though at this point it’s been seven years since that first kiss.

But somewhere in those years change must have happened, because now Lily’s cheeks are flushed a beautiful pink and his eyes half-lidded against something wonderful and warm burning behind them, something Misono has never seen before. Lily holds his hands tightly and peppers white knuckles with warm butterfly kisses, turns them to kiss palms and wrists, too.

Misono is not too sure what this is, he doesn’t know anything anymore but that it’s neither harmless nor innocent and that he likes it, a lot, loves it even, any attempt at denial is flimsy and easily crushed at this point.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He demands anyways, out of breath for no reason but that Lily is so close and though he’s used to hugs and cuddles this is nothing like what they did before.

Lily pulls back, lets Misono lean into the couch they sat down on to read before all this started, and smiles.

“Anything for you.”

Misono should flick his nose or something, but his hands are still held, and it’s so warm and wonderful and he can’t… doesn’t want to pull them away.

“Do it right then, coward.”

Lily pauses, bites his lower lip as though contemplating – shyness looks adorable on him, Misono thinks – but then he does as he’s told, and finally Misono can give back, kiss back, though he’s sloppy and clumsy for lack of experience. “Harmless” and “innocent” and “flirt” and “tease” crumble to dust between their lips, and there are no words for what is left. 


End file.
